My Cherry Blossom, Why?
by Shariki
Summary: Sasuke leaves for a few years, and then returns to Konoha for college. He wants to see the person he hurt before he left, but she's holding hands with someone he doesn't know. Can he redeem himself? Maybe become her BF? My cherry blossom, why?
1. Chapter 1

Ok…I had a totally random thought and it happened in American History…what if Sasuke came back to see Sakura and he found out she had fallen for someone else? Read and find out!

**My Cherry Blossom, Why?**

**Coming home**

**-Sasuke's pov-**

The train jolted me awake; I stared groggily through the window as I tried to comprehend where I was and what time it was. It was getting lighter, must be getting close to Konoha…

I had left Konoha my junior year of High School; I was now nineteen and going to attend the University there. I wondered how much everything had changed. Would Sakura still find me interesting after all I had said to her? It had broken my heart to see her cry because of me…but I didn't want her following me. I couldn't have her miss out on dating other guys…

Sooner than what I had hoped, I had arrived at the station. I grabbed my suitcases and hurried off the car. I looked around, trying to find my ride to the dormitories.

"Sasuke! Over here!" A voice called.

I turned to the sound of the voice and let out a small gasp.

It was Naruto and Hinata…they were holding hands. Their fingers were entwined and Hinata glanced at Naruto with adoring and loving eyes. If only I could've seen Sakura that way before I had left…no. It was better they way it was.

"So you finally saw that little Hina liked you, good job," I said as I approached them.

"We've been dating since the night of graduation," Hinata said with a small blush and Naruto squeezed her hand.

"Let's go," Naruto said and we headed towards his truck. It was a new ford and I sat in the backseat so Hinata could sit by her boyfriend.

It was a quiet ride all the way up to the school but I didn't mind, it was nice. I didn't want to talk; I just wanted to think on what might happen now that I was back.

He pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car. I hopped out and grabbed my suitcases. I carried them all the way to the front office while Hinata and Naruto strayed behind me.

"Mr. Uchiha, here is your key and your schedule. If you have any problems, let us know. Good day," the lady said with a bored voice.

I shrugged and headed back out to see Naruto and Hinata in the middle of a fierce kiss.

I coughed, they didn't respond. This was getting uncomfortable. I coughed louder and they broke apart, both blushing a deep scarlet red.

I sighed as went up to the bus station. My dorm was farther away than I expected, Naruto and Hinata stopped behind me. I had a strange feeling that they were kissing again and I wasn't about ready to turn around and stop them.

I looked around, taking in the scenery and then stopped abruptly. I gasped as I saw her, the girl I had refused to love. The girl whose heart I had broken, the girl who would've been mine.

MY little cherry blossom was holding hands with a pale dark-haired boy. Their fingers were entwined and they laughed. She held onto his arm and smiled her adoring irresistible smile. She could've been mine…

I turned away from her but the anger and pain I had kept away was now surfacing.

I had resisted her, I had hurt her, I had rejected her, and I had left her in the pit of despair. I had refused to accept the fact that I had loved her, and still do…but he showed his love first. He had taken her before I did.

I then realized they were waiting at the bus stop too, closer to me now. I glanced at my cherry blossom, she was staring at me. My eyes widened as we made eye contact.

Her eyes lit up instantly, and then she cringed. I knew what that cringe was for…for what I had said and done, where I had left her…she turned away from me and her boyfriend looked at me accusingly. He slid his arms around her waist and bent down to talk to her in low whispers.

I turned my head away as well…my little cherry blossom…why?

**Ok…I know it was a little short. I promise that my next chapter will be longer though…so…please comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay…so…please comment people? PLEASE! Okay! So anyways…the guy that Sakura is currently dating is actually in the Shippuden series…so…here you go!

**My Cherry Blossom, Why?**

**Confrontation**

The bus arrived too slowly. I was angry with myself for reacting the way I had. I should've kept my face turned away, I shouldn't have said those things to her when I had left…why had I been so stupid?!

I hurried onto the bus and sat in the backseat, alone. Naruto and Hinata said goodbye once I got comfortable on the bus and headed down to a fast food place across the street. I sighed as I rested my cheek against the unusually cold window.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked.

"Uh…n-no…" I stuttered and scooted closer to the wall.

Her boyfriend had just dropped her off at the bus stop; we were alone on the bus.

I noticed that out of all the empty seats on the bus, she wanted to sit next to me. Somehow, this comforted me slightly.

"A-are you who I th-think you are?" She asked quietly as the bus doors closed.

"Yeah…" I muttered, still refusing to look into her eyes.

"Oh…" she said and fell silent.

I struggled to say something, I wanted to break the tension, to tell her how sorry I was, and how much I loved her…but I had Uchiha pride preventing me from doing it. I growled internally at myself.

The whole ride to the dorms was awkward and painful. I clenched my fists as I tried to get the words to get pass my lips.

When we reached my stop, she got off too.

"Is this your stop?" She asked obviously surprised.

I just nodded and hurried off the bus, I didn't want to look into her eyes.

"Sasuke! Wait!" She called.

I cringed when she said that. The memory was still fresh in my mind…those were her exact words as I left her standing in the rain, in pain and alone.

"_I love you…" the memory echoed._

"You dropped your key," she said as she pushed it into my palm.

"Oh…thanks…" I said and made the mistake of looking into those gorgeous eyes she had.

In that instant, we both took a step back and recoiled.

She felt the pain as I felt it…we shared the look of hurt and anger.

Her green eyes met my onyx ones after we had recovered.

"Um…I'm going to go…see you around…" she said and hurried away from me.

Somewhere inside of me, I hoped those words were true.

I let out a cry of all my emotions that raged through my body like fire. I had been so stupid!

**-Sasuke's Memory-**

"_Sakura…I'm moving…"_

"_Sasuke! You can't leave! I love you too much! I can't live without you!"_

"_Yes you can, you don't need me…"_

"_But I do Sasuke!"_

"_No you don't! You don't love me! I don't love you! End of story!"_

_Tears welled up in her eyes._

"_But I do…"_

"_No you don't! I'm leaving and you should move on! I don't love you, I don't need you, and you're just annoying…just another fangirl…so idiotic…"_

_I turned and walked away from her._

"_Sasuke! Wait!"_

_I continued walking; I'm not going to let her stop me…_

"_I love you!"_

**-End of Memory-**

How my words had cut her, how my words and her reactions had cut me…my heart was so intensely scarred from the memory…

My poor little cherry blossom…I'm so sorry…

**Alright! Please review if you likey! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Alright…now for a new chapter of…

**My Cherry Blossom, Why?**

**What kind of name is that?!**

The first week of school wasn't anything special. I just did the homework and wandered around town. Somehow…I always managed to see her…with him...I always clenched my fists and turned the opposite direction when I saw him. If only I had said something first. If only I knew what happened to my cherry blossom…if only I knew how he had captured her heart…

I sat down on a bench in the park and buried my face in my hands. What would I do?

"Lookie here…I guess the almighty Uchiha finally decided to return.

I looked up in shock, "Neji?"

"And you forget me…thanks a lot SasGay," Shikamaru said rolling his eyes.

"I'm not gay," I replied absent mindedly. It had been my nickname from the guys in high school.

"Riiight," came the usual response.

"What's up?" I asked, not really caring.

"Nothing, just noticed you staring after Sakura…didn't it used to be the other way around?" Neji asked.

Shikamaru smirked.

I sighed and buried my face in my hands once more.

"I don't want to talk about it…" I murmured as I thought of the many ways I could 'accidentally bump' into her. Maybe start a conversation…one was I could say I'm sorry…

"Ah…right…later Uchiha," Neji said and they left.

"What a drag," I heard Shikamaru say as they walked away.

"Hey Sasuke," I heard a soft and sweet voice say.

I looked up; it was my cherry blossom, Sakura.

"Oh! Hey…" I said and moved over so she could sit.

"I'm sorry about being so awkward on the bus a few days ago," Sakura said suddenly.

"What?" I asked, I was really confused.

"Well…I wasn't expecting you to come home and so I didn't have anything prepared to say to you…" she said, getting quieter and quieter.

"Sakura…you shouldn't be sorry…I'm the one that's sorry…about everything…" I said as I looked deep into those emerald eyes of hers. I could see the happy light dancing in her eyes, the flame that kept her joyful…the flame that I had extinguished once.

"A-about…everything?" She asked me.

I nodded and gently wrapped my arms around her to give her a hug. I felt her stiffen slightly as I did so but she returned with a small squeeze.

"I know that saying sorry doesn't fix anything…I do want you to know that I didn't mean anything I said then…I just wanted to protect you and I just hurt you…if I can do anything to fix it…" I rambled and rushed my words.

She gently cupped my face with her hands and her eyes sparkled with tears, happy ones this time.

"Oh Sasuke…I would tell you what I want but…I'm in love with someone else…" she said.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"His name is Sai…" she muttered.

"What kind of name is that? Isn't that a girls name?" I asked her.

She glared at me and I quickly apologized.

"How'd you two meet up and what happened after I…after I…"

She placed a finger over my mouth and I fell silent.

"I went into depression for the rest of my junior year…then Sai came…he was so mysterious…so like you…but he was different and I grew to love him for all the things he did…he made me smile and a week after graduation…he asked me out. I was so happy and still am…he helped me move away from that night…" She said softly as she gently felt my face like she was trying to see if I was real.

"Oh…" was all I could say. I guess I deserved it…

"I just want you to know that…I'm not going to be a silly little fangirl and bother you anymore. I have Sai now…I hope that makes you happy…" she said as pulled her hands away from my face.

I wanted to grab her soft hands and let them rest against my cheek; I wanted to tell her how much it wouldn't make me happy…how much I loved her…

"I guess," I said instead.

She smiled a small but hopeful smile and looked around the park.

"See you around then Sasuke?" She said.

I nodded and she gave me a quick peck on the cheek before running down the path.

I felt the warmth of the kiss spread down to my heart, mending it, but ripping it apart again.

My cherry blossom….why?

**Whaddya think? Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Alrighty…here's another chapter…reviews please?

**My Cherry Blossom, Why?**

**Sakura**

Everything started to get a little better…I didn't get in Sakura's way and I started hanging out with the old crew again. I was accepted, and it somewhat cheered me.

"Sasuke?" a soft and familiar voice asked.

I glanced up, disturbed from my thoughts.

"Hey Sakura," I said surprised.

"Um…I was wondering if you wanted to go on a double date with me and Sai…I already have a girl for you if you want to go…" she said quickly.

I weighed my options and nodded. She smiled brightly and muttered quick thanks. I sighed and smiled at the memory of her own smile…the gorgeous white teeth, the shiny and soft pink hair, the tan skin, and the sparkling green eyes…_Sakura_

I stood up and went across the street to Arby's and ordered myself a roast beef sandwich. I sat down, alone, and ate my delicious meal.

"Hey Sasuke! Where ya been?" Said a rather peppy platinum blond.

"Ino?!" I asked surprised.

"The one and only!" She said gleefully, "So…did you find out about Sakura and Sai? I thought so…I was thinking…we should go on a date sometime? Okay? Alright it's settled…I'll see you around and tell you my schedule! Bye!" Ino said and hurried away.

My mouth was agape, she didn't even give me the chance to say no…oh well…variety was good…right?

I ate the rest of the sandwich and walked out onto campus. I wandered about, trying to figure out Sakura.

Did I have a chance? Who was this guy named Sai? What did she see in him?

"Um…are you Sasuke Uchiha?" Someone asked quietly.

"Yeah, why?" I asked as I looked up. Well speak of the devil and he shall appear.

Sai stood in front of me, eyes narrowed, arms folded, and a frown on his wax colored face.

"Stay away from Sakura, I don't want you near her, forget that she invited you to the double date," Sai said.

"You're not blunt at all, are you?" I said sighing.

"Just stay away from her," he growled.

"And why should I do that? You jealous?" I asked.

"I'm not jealous of your small and deformed…"

"Sai! There you are! What are you two up to?" Sakura asked cheerfully as she flounced up by Sai's side. He smirked and I growled.

She gripped his hand as she tried to comprehend what was going on.

At least I had made the guy jealous…

"Nothing at all cupcake," he said softly and smiled at her.

Cupcake? Oh come on…there's got to be a thousand other nicknames for her that are way better than cupcake…

She giggled and kissed him on the cheek. I flinched in pain.

WHY! Why do you have to hurt me so my cherry blossom? I guess I deserve it…but Sai doesn't deserve you! Why do you have to pick stupid males! Ugh! My little cherry blossom…why?

**Someone…please review…PLEASE! Thanks! Teehee…oh! And I'm sorry this chapter is a little short…**


	5. Chapter 5

Here's yet another chapter of My Cherry Blossom, Why?

**My Cherry Blossom, Why?**

**Sasuke???**

**-Sakura's pov-**

"Sai? What were you two talking about?" I asked, frowning at him.

"Nothing at all sweetums, it is not of importance," he said aimlessly.

I stepped in front of him and glared, "What was it about?"

"I was just warning him…" he said softly and gently placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Warning him? About…you and me?" I asked.

He nodded and sighed.

"Why? Sasuke is a good friend…" I began.

"Sakura! He hurt you! You have no idea how messed up you looked when I moved to Konoha! I don't want him hurting you again!" Sai said angrily as he gripped my shoulders tightly.

"Sai…" I said softly. I stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek.

His hard gaze softened and he kissed my forehead.

"Please…be careful around Sasuke. I don't want you hurt, and I don't want him to try and take you away from me," Sai pleaded.

"I promise Sai," I said.

--

I sat on the bench that Sasuke had sat on earlier and tried sorting out my feelings. I knew that I loved Sai, but my old feelings for Sasuke were slowly coming back. Even though he had left a long and deep scar in my heart, I still wanted to be his too.

When he had hugged me…I felt more complete than I had ever felt around Sai…but I still loved my little artist…

I groaned as I looked up into the gray clouds. I felt a drop of liquid on my face. It began to raid.

I did not move or run for shelter, I just stared up into the dismal looking clouds and thought.

"Sakura?" Asked a soft voice.

I tore myself from my train of thoughts to find Sasuke once again by my side.

"Oh! Hi Sasuke, what are you doing here?" I asked lamely.

"I…well…I don't know really," he admitted as he too stared into the clouds.

I glanced at his beautiful onyx eyes.

I tore my gaze away and looked up at the clouds.

"Sakura…you said you would tell me what you would want if it would fix things…I know you're in love with that…Sai…but…I want to hear it…" he said.

I blushed and my eyes snapped open wide as I stared at him.

"You…really want to know?" I asked with a high-pitched voice.

He nodded with a small smile.

"If I can do anything to fix what I've done…" he said in a hushed voice.

"Well…if you really mean that you didn't mean anything back then…it meant that you loved me then too…right?" I asked cautiously.

He nodded and bit his lip.

"Then if you did love me…and by chance still do…and I wasn't dating Sai…I would ask you to kiss me with all the passion that you have for me," I said, getting quieter and quieter.

"But you're still dating Sai…" he said sadly.

"Sasuke…to tell you the truth…I still love you…and I don't know anything anymore…I'm so confused," I admitted as tears started to find their way down my cheeks.

"Sakura! I'm so sorry! Please don't cry!" he said hurriedly when he noticed my tears. He held me close to him and I felt warmth flow through my body.

I sighed in content and snuggled into his chest. This is how it should've been.

"Sakura…you would really want me to kiss you?" He asked softly as he lifted my chin up so we could look into each other's eyes.

I nodded slightly.

He started to lean in closer.

**CLIFFHANGER! Teehee… so…I need some help. Tell me what you guys want…**

**Options…**

**they kiss, Sai doesn't find out, Sakura stays with Sai**

**Sakura stops Sasuke, wanting to keep the promise**

**They kiss, Sakura breaks up with Sai**

**They almost kiss but Sai catches them**

**They kiss, Sai sees it, and beats up Sasuke**

**They kiss, Sai sees it, and beats up Sakura**

**It's your choice!**


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to my first reviewer, ANIMELUVER96, I can write this next chapter! Read and review!

**My Cherry Blossom, Why?**

**Oh No…**

**-Sakura's pov-**

I felt him get closer and I couldn't feel the cold wetness of the rain hitting my face as the warmth from his skin got warmer and warmer.

Before I knew it, he had pressed his gentle and warm lips on mine. Our lips moved together as I finally got to experience what I had wanted for years. I slowly began to wrap my arms around him and he pulled my closer.

"Sakura?! What the hell do you think you're doing?" A familiar voice yelled.

I pushed away from Sasuke to look into the angry face of my boyfriend.

"Sai…well…um…" I stuttered, not answering his question.

"You! I will get you for this!" Sai fumed as he grabbed my arm and dragged me away from Sasuke.

"Sai! I'm sorry! Let go! Ow!" I yelled as he gripped me extra tight so I wouldn't get away.

"Sorry Sakura, it's for your own good," Sai mumbled angrily to me.

"I'm so sorry Sai! I wasn't expecting that to happen!" I said with tears obscuring my vision.

"I know…I know…but you broke your promise…" he said quietly as he continued to distance the space between Sasuke and me.

My heart shattered at the realization of his words.

I had broken a promise to the man I was in love with…I had kissed the man that had broken me and left me for the depths of hell.

Tears flowed down my face as we headed for some shelter from the now pouring rain. We stopped under a lunch table with a wooden roof and I fell to the floor, sobbing.

"Oh Sakura honey…" Sai said as he picked me up.

I buried my face in his chest and he played with my wet hair.

"I still love you Sakura, no matter what. Don't worry; I'll make sure that man whore doesn't pull anymore moves on you again. Don't cry sweetie…" Sai said, trying to comfort me.

Slowly, my crying ceased and I was able to look up into the coal black eyes I loved so much.

"I love you Sai," I said softly.

"I love you more," he said smiling.

I gave him a weak smile as he squeezed me.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of Sasuke," he said quietly into my hair and then kissing my head.

-Sasuke's pov-

I watched in horror as Sai violently dragged my cherry blossom away. Why did he have to come barging in on the perfect moment? The moment I was going to win over her heart, to make her realize I was better for her, that I was actually there for her this time.

I held my head in my hands as I wondered of how I was going to handle things now with the complication.

A while later, I heard an angry voice shout, "Hey Uchiha! I want to settle things here and now! I want to beat that silly notion of taking Sakura away from me out of you! Get up and fight me!"

I looked up into the angry face of Sakura's boyfriend.

"Whatever," I said shrugging, "but beware, you'll lose."

"I'm not to sure about that," he said growling.

"You will be once I knock some sense into you," I said quietly.

"Prepare to meet the wrath of a man who actually cares for his girl," he retorted.

I cringed at his stinging words and he laughed.

I stood up and clenched my fists.

"Bring it on wuss!" I yelled.

He smirked and brought his fists up by his face.

"At least I'm not a pussy," he said smirking.

I punched him.

**So…review! And I need you're help again, how should the fight end?**

**Sasuke wins**

**Sai wins**

**Sakura stops it**

**It's a draw**

**Police stop it**

**Teachers/headmistress stops it**


	7. Chapter 7

Heyas! Thanks to cool44, I have what I want for this chapter! So…read!

**My Cherry Blossom, Why?**

**Bruises**

-Sakura's pov-

"You son of a-" someone yelled and there was a loud gasp.

I hurried around the corner and slid to a stop on the mud.

"Sai?! Sasuke?! What are you doing?!" I cried out shrilly.

The two men that I loved were wrestling in the mud and throwing punches.

"Stop! Stop it right now!" I cried out, running towards them.

They stood up and went at it again, ignoring me.

A wall of rain quickly approached us and it was pounding now. I could barely see the fight in front of me.

"Stop! Please! Stop!" I cried out.

I felt a fist come in contact with my face and I flew into the other boy.

"OW!" I yelled in pain. I felt the stinging on my face and tears filled my eyes.

"Sakura?!" One of them called.

I felt arms pull me up and push me away.

I was pulled into Sai's muscular chest.

"I'm so sorry Sakura! That was meant for Sasuke! Do you forgive me?" He asked as he stroked my hair.

"Don't forgive him! He hit you!" Sasuke yelled as he stood up.

"And we should she forgive you for what you said to her?" Sai asked angrily.

There was a moment of silence and I felt Sasuke tear me away from Sai.

"Leave her be, you've done enough!" Sasuke said and turned away from Sai.

"Stop!" I cried out, pushing away from both of them.

They froze and looked at me.

"I need to think! Just…stop fighting!" I cried out and tears spilled over and I fell to my knees.

"Sakura…" They said in unison as they approached me.

"Stop! Leave me alone for a bit!" I said, standing up again.

"But Sakura…" Sai said.

"No!" I said and ran away from them.

How could they? Didn't they love me? Didn't they understand? Didn't they know how important they were to me? Didn't they know how much I loved and cared for both of them? Why couldn't they just stop with the whole dominance thing? WHY ME?!

I hurried into the dorms dripping wet and I headed up to Hinata's and Tenten's room.

I knocked on the door and Naruto answered it.

"Sakura! What happened! Who punched you?" Naruto asked as he let me in.

"I need to talk to the girls alone!" I said.

"Naruto…could you leave for a little bit?" Hinata asked quietly.

I heard the door close and I collapsed on Tenten's bed.

"Tell us everything," Tenten said as she sat beside me.

-Sasuke's pov-

"You idiot! You ruined everything!" Sai said, turning towards me.

"It's not my fault you wanted to pick a fight with me," I growled.

"You should just leave her alone!" Sai said angrily.

"You should to! Especially after you hit her like that!" I yelled.

"I don't have time for you," Sai muttered and walked away.

I let out a shout of fury and sat back down on the bench where everything seemed to have happened.

"Damn you Sai," I whispered to myself as I hid my face in my hands.

**ALRIGHT! Review! Tell me what you thought! I would also like your opinion on what Sakura should do! Please? Thanks! **


	8. Chapter 8

Well…thanks for all the reviewers and I hope this takes to your liking!

**My Cherry Blossom, Why?**

**One word, WHAT?!**

-Sakura's pov-

I had taken to ignoring the two men I loved. They had been fighting, over me. I had gotten a bruise and not only was I hurting on the outside, I was hurting on the inside too. I clutched my legs to my body as I looked around the park.

"May I sit here?" someone asked.

"Sure, I was just leaving," I said as I stood up and hurried away.

"Sakura, please don't run away," he sighed as he grabbed my arm.

"Sasuke…please…" I half sobbed as I weakly tried to push him away from me.

"I didn't want to make you upset…I was just tired of Sai being an a-"

"Sasuke…I know…I just don't know about Sai and me anymore. I love him so much…but there are you too…I just don't know…" I said as I started crying.

He pulled me into his muscular chest and I sat there, crying for a good five minutes. I didn't stop until I heard Sai's angry voice.

"Sakura?! Are you…hanging with Sasuke?" He asked as he yanked me out of Sasuke's grasp.

"Why? Is that a problem?" I asked.

"Yes, it is a problem. You shouldn't be hanging with this jerk!" Sai spit out.

"I can hang with who I please," I said as I folded my arms.

He sighed and let go of me, "I don't know what to do with you anymore."

I suddenly felt an explosion of worry, and somehow…I knew what he was going to say next…and it shattered my heart as much as Sasuke had years before.

"…I don't think we should continue to go out."

I immediately fell to my knees and stared at the ground in shock. Sai was…leaving me? OH God! Not again!

"Sai you bastard look what you did!" Sasuke yelled.

-Sasuke's pov-

He had done it. He had shattered her heart like I had and I could see it in her eyes. I offered a hand out to help her up but she didn't see it. She was thinking about what was happening and what was going to happen.

"Sai you bastard look what you did!" I yelled at him.

Sai bit his lip as he looked at Sakura. He was in shock too…he hadn't expected Sakura to take this so badly.

"Get away from her! Leave her alone you've already done enough!" I screamed at him as I took a step foreword.

There was a strangled wail of pain that Sakura emitted before sobbing out her heart. Sai took this as his queue to leave and ran away. I knelt down beside her and gave her a small squeeze. She leaned on me and soon, she passed out. I carried her to Tenten's dorm and left her in the girls' care before heading to my own dorm.

What was I going to do?

**Okay…I'm sorry this chapter is longer but I need to know what you guys think! Should Sai and Sakura get back together, Sasuke and Sakura get together, or Sakura get together with someone of different choice. Help me and review! Thanks!**


End file.
